A change Made my a True Slytherin: Miss Snow
by AssiehorseLadyfanfictionElla
Summary: Rewrite of my A Change Part 1 story. Snow was a bit different to everyone else, but she sure does change Harry's path when he sits with her instead of Ron. However, secrets hide in her shadow, what are they? Does she even know them?
1. Different

**A Change by a True Slytherin: Miss Snow**

 **Note: I am not sold on the chapter name.**

 **Note 2: This is a rewrite of my A Change Part 1, story. I will keep the same plot elements and most the key points, but there will be a lot of change.**

 **Pairings: Harry x Snow, Susan x Neville, Asriel X Luna, Hermione x Snape, Draco x Fay, Toriel x Asgore, Undyne x Alphys.**

 **I need pairing ideas for Frisk, though.**

 **Story Beta: Schmacklar**

 **Words: 4136**

 **Chapter 1: Different**

Snowdonna (Snow) Dreamurr was the first through the barrier on the day she, Frisk and Asriel were supposed to go to Hogwarts.

A couple of months earlier, three letters had arrived at the Dreamurr household: one for each of the children. This had caused a lot of confusion with the three children and their parents: Toriel and Asgore. None of them had heard of Hogwarts, nor any of the things on the list such as 'Dumbledore' and the books on the list. They didn't think it was a joke, as they all knew magic existed, but this letter was just confusing, especially when Toriel and Asgore didn't see why the children needed to go to a special school to learn magic when they could teach them magic, themselves.

The next day, a stern looking witch dressed in green called by. She was Professor McGonagall, and she worked at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall explained about the magic world, Hogwarts, and answered all their questions. Snow at least had heaps of them. She took them shopping for school supplies when Toriel and Asgore decided Frisk, Asriel and Snow should go. The shopping experience had been hard and stressful for Toriel and Asgore because they had to keep an eye on all the kids: they were excited and kept wandering off to look at something, or would be looking at something and get left behind.

Asriel loved the plant shop. Toriel found it odd ever since he'd been brought back to life with Frisk's magic, he had suddenly developed a love of plants. Not that anyone minded; but it took both Frisk and Snow to be able to drag him out when they had everything.

Though, Asriel returned the favour when they reached the bookshop and Snow didn't want to leave. While they were in the bookshop, Frisk, Asriel and Snow had split up. Frisk had been minding her own business when some overweight boys started picking on her. "Wow, look at the little Mudblood here, Crab," said one.

"Yeah! Isn't she tiny? We better be careful, or we will stand on her," the other said. Then they started laughing.

Frisk's hazel eyes were full of fear: she didn't know what these boys were talking about, but it wasn't nice! Especially when she was pretty sure they were picking on her about her glasses.

They threw a few more insults at her before Asriel came around. Realising what they were doing, he cried, "Hey! Leave my sister alone!"  
"Oh? Little Mudblood doesn't have any family so she has to go running to the monsters!" one of the fat boys said.

"Crab! Goyle! Are you deaf?! Your mothers are calling you!" A blonde haired boy cried.

"Oh, alright, Malfoy. You got off easily this time, Mudblood," they said, then they left.

"Sorry about that: they're very stupid. I'm Draco Malfoy," Draco said.

"Nice to meet you, and thank you," Frisk said, still feeling shaken.

"Thank you: I'm Asriel Dreamurr," Asriel said.

Then Toriel and Asgore came. "Are you two alright? Someone said you were being picked on!" Toriel said, charging at Frisk and Asriel, and pulling them into a hug.

"Mum! Let go!" Asriel cried. Asriel, being a goat-like monster, had cream fur and little horns. He had blue eyes and was about the same height as Frisk. He was quite chunkily built, which wasn't surprising. His parents looked pretty similar.

Frisk wasn't pleased either: but she wiggled free. It was quite clever, or that's what the short, black-haired girl told herself.  
"Are they your family?" Draco asked her in surprise.

"Yes, they are," Frisk nodded.

Then an Italian looking black-haired boy joined them. "Draco, what are you up to now?" he asked.

"Nothing! Just helping Frisk and Asriel out of a spot," Draco said hastily.

"Oh, nice to meet you: I'm Blaise Zabini," Said the black-haired boy.

A blonde-haired couple approached. The man asked, "What is happening?"  
"Father, Crab and Goyle were picking on these two!" Draco said waving his hand at Frisk and Asriel.

"Oh, were they; luckily you helped them, wasn't it?" the man said. Then Asriel, Toriel and Asgore approached and they started talking.

Snow had been looking for everyone, and she had just found them! Talking with some blonde people. She watched for a little while, partly hidden behind a bookcase. A person next to her said, sounding sad, "Poor monster family: the only reason the Malfoys are being so nice is because of their profile as a family. Well that is assuming that male moster is who I think he is, which is Asgore, the King of Monsters."  
"Oh, really?" Snow said. She didn't know much about the wizarding world, but she decided to be careful of this Malfoy family.

"Yes, nasty bunch the Malfoys," he said, then he walked off.

As Snow plotted her plan of action, the Malfoys and a black-haired boy left. With them gone, she went over to everyone.

"Snow! There you are! Wizards are so nice! Some nice boy helped Frisk and Asriel when they were being bullied!" Toriel said, still sounding upset.

"Well, that's nice of them," said Snow putting on a fake smile. Because they had all the books, they were able to leave and meet up with professor McGonagall outside.

They went to the pet shop next, where they lost Frisk: but when they needed to leave they didn't have to drag her out (much to Asriel and Snow's dismay).

There was a bit of conflict with what pet they got; as they all wanted something different. Asriel wanted an owl while Snow and Frisk wanted a cat; a different sort of cat, too. Snow wanted a big fluffy white one, while Frisk wanted a scrawny, thin, black cat. They ended up getting the owl because Toriel was worried about scaring the cat away.

The wand shop was an interesting experience; the three children had to have wands specially made for them: Snow had a twelve-inch, Walnut wand with the core containing a basilisk fang. The wand was apparently quite stiff and good for dark arts (the look McGonagall gave Snow puzzled her, Toriel, Asgore and Frisk. Asriel didn't notice), and it was quite ornate. It apparently was most suited to witty, sometimes cold, collected, smart and calculating type; which as Asriel so helpfully said, suited Snow right down to a T.

Asriel had a ten-inch wand with pine as the wood and his mother's hair used as the core. This wand was good for light arts; apparently. This wand was suited to someone with power, but was very kind and loyal, and would always try to do the right thing by everyone. After a bit of thinking, Toriel said that that sounded like Asriel.

Frisk was a bit trickier; her wand was very long. The length of it was fourteen and a half inches. Willow was used as the wood and a griffin feather as the core. This wand was a good all-around wand and extremely flexible. It was suited to someone very brave, like Frisk.

While Toriel and Asgore thought Ollivander was amusing, Frisk, Asriel and Snow all thought he was creepy; especially when he kept staring at Snow as if he was trying to remember something. Because wand shopping could take a while, Professor McGonagall took them there last, which meant now it was time to go home. They went home after Professor McGonagall gave instructions on how to get to the train; or more specifically, onto the platform.

The three of them had been very excited that week; and when they told Alphys, Undyne, Sans and Papyrus: they were also very excited. Asriel had to lend Papyrus 'Fantastic Beasts and where to find them' so Papyrus could look for skeletons in the book. He was disappointed when he didn't find them, though.

Toriel and Asgore must have liked the Malfoys, as they came over for lunch twice. Both times Snow found Blaise especially, really annoying. Both times she hid in her bedroom until Toriel noticed she wasn't there; then she had to come and sit with them.

When it came to the first of September, everyone went to the Train Station to see Asriel, Frisk and Snow off. When they got there, -even though Professor McGonagall had given them instructions and everything- they still had trouble finding the platform. In the end, Snow thought about what the Professor said, then she gently pushed her Trolley against the wall between platform nine and ten. After a while of pushing, she went through. As Snow went through, she hoped someone else had seen her otherwise they'd probably never work it out. Well, Papyrus might; but since it was a riddle, none of the others were likely to.

When Snow reached the other side, she saw a scarlet steam train waiting for them with 'Hogwarts Express' written on the front. On the platform, there were cats, owls, toads and many other creatures and children going in all directions. There were crying children, crying parents: it was very noisy and hectic. Snow hated it. Sans and Papyrus might like it, but she hated it.

When everyone else was through; and they had found Snow again, Toriel said softly, "You three should find a compartment in the middle: that's the safest place to be. Now, be good and see you at Christmas."

"Yes! Do well in your classes, punks!" said Undyne fiercely, causing a few people nearby to look at her wearily.

"Don't forget to play lots of jokes!" Sans said, being Sans.

"SANS! DON'T LISTEN TO THAT IDIOT, FRISK! ASRIEL! SNOW!" Papyrus said, wanting to whack his brother, but he didn't because of the children around.

"Have fun," Alphys said, facepalming at the Skeleton brothers' antics.

"Yes, and don't listen to Sans, okay?" Asgore said, making sure he stayed on Toriel's good side. Then they all had a hug. After about the third hug they had been given by Toriel, Frisk whispered to her, "Go; you are attracting quite a lot of attention."

And it was true: there was quite a crowd nearby, watching them. Because the monsters hadn't been on the surface that long, people were still finding them unusual and interesting. Plus, they were seeing off two human children, which made it all the more interesting and weird.

"Alright, see you," the adults said. Then they went back through the barrier while Frisk, Asriel and Snow boarded the train, which Snow had been getting very impatient to board: she had been giving large sighs to show it.

They entered in the middle; and the second carriage they passed had Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, (along with nine others) inside. Draco and Blaise were a couple of boys Asriel became friends with while they were at Diagon Alley. Frisk quite liked them too, while Snow tolerated them if she had to; but she tended to prefer to avoid them. Well, Blaise in particular. She didn't have as much of a problem with Draco.

Because of meeting Blaise and Draco though, they were invited into the compartment, and Asriel and Frisk went in. Snow sneakily snuck off because she didn't want to go in. Snow was a bit of a loner from the fact she preferred to sit with people she knew rather than brunch out: and she differently didn't want to sit with Blaise and Draco, especially when they had nine others in with them. This meant she didn't want to sit in the compartments with one or two people in them: she wanted to sit in one by herself; which proved quite challenging to find.

Eventually, Snow reached the end of the train where she found an empty compartment to take up residence in. She put her trunk in the overhead rack, and she placed Beatrix's cage near the window; then she got Beatrix some seed and some water. When the train started off, Snow pulled out a book and started reading it: the first hour and a bit of the trip was going to be leaving the city, then the suburbs; which was not very interesting for watching.

About half an hour later, the compartment door opened after a light knock. Snow looked up from her book to see her visitor was a short, black, messy haired boy with green eyes and glasses. He was shorter than Snow. Snow was tall for her age, but she still thought that Frisk, who was shorter than normal, would be taller than this boy. His height made him look eight-year-old!

"Can I sit in here?" the boy asked hopefully.

"Sure; just I might have my siblings joining me. But, might is the operative word," Snow said begrudgingly. She didn't want to let him sit in with her, but she didn't really have an excuse not to let him unless she wanted to be rude.

The boy came in, and the first thing he did was put his trunk on the overhead rack and his owl next to Beatrix. He gave his owl some water and a bit of food; then, he sat down across from Snow. Snow said knowing she should introduce herself, "I'm Snowdonna; just by the way."

"Oh! My names Harry; Snowdonna," The boy, Harry said.

"Oh, by the way: DON'T CALL ME SNOWDONNA! Call me Snow or, Donna. Please," Snow said ending with calmness. She hated her name, and she was still sore at Toriel for naming her that.

"Alright: I'll call you Snow," Harry said after thinking for a few minutes.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Snow asked Harry, being not sure where he'd go, and curious to find out where he thought.

"I'm not sure: anywhere but Slytherin though," Harry said. He had heard from Hagrid that everyone who went into Slytherin turned bad or was bad. If there was one thing Harry didn't want to happen, it was to be feared to be or actually turn bad.

"Why? Did you have a bad run-in with a Slytherin?" Snow asked tilting her head, not being able to see why Harry would be so certain about a house.

"No: but, that's where all the bad wizards come from!" declared Harry strongly.

"I guess; but I'm pretty sure I remember Professor McGonagall saying that good and bad wizards come from all the houses," Snow said realising someone with a very strong opinion had been telling Harry about the houses, or more particularly, a someone with a vendetta against Slytherin house.

"Maybe. What's your last name?" Harry asked, taking a liking to Snow.

"Dreamurr. But just follow the sorter: they will know where you belong; or so I'm told," Snow said, remembering Professor McGonagall sternly telling them to go where they belonged when they got sorted.

"Wait, you've met Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked; going back and thinking about what Snow had just said.

Snow nodded, "Yes, she came just after we got our letters and showed us the Wizard world. Are you from a wizard family, then?"

"Sort of. My parents are wizards, but I grew up with my Muggle relatives. What was McGonagall like? I had Hagrid bring my letter," Harry said, curious.

"Stern and strict. I wonder if Hagrid is another teacher? Anyway, what's your last name?" Snow asked, returning the favour.

"Potter," Harry answered nervously; knowing he was famous when he didn't want to be.

Then Snow said trying not to laugh realising what Harry was nervous about, "Come on, Harry! You could be the famous Harry Potter, and you could not be, too. I don't really care: as far as I'm concerned, you're just a person."

"I guess that's true. Hey, Snow, are you alright? You are very pale," Harry asked. He had spent enough time in Hospital areas to know quite a bit about health and illnesses. One thing that stuck in his mind more than everything else was someone being pale.

"Oh, I'm just naturally pale. When the Dreamurrs first adopted me, I was always down at the doctors because of that and my eyes are such a pale green. It took about ten doctors saying that's just what I look like for them to calm down," Snow said dryly, tucking some of her long, light, blonde hair behind an ear.

"Ah. Which class do you think will be your favourite?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"DADA! I hope we cover Dark Arts in later years: because my wand is apparently good for it," Snow said stroking her wand (after pulling it out of her pocket).

"Okay. I am thinking Potions," Harry said. Potions indeed sounded really fun: Harry did like standing over a stove for hours to prepare a meal. Pity he didn't get to eat what he cooked, normally.

"Say, how is your theory going? I want to go over mine with someone," Snow asked, starting to feel comfortable around Harry.

"Sure," Harry said, then they went over their theory from the books.

As they did so, Snow curious about why Harry was so short asked, "When did you turn eleven?"  
"31st of July: why? And what about you?" Harry asked, finding it a very odd question.

"Oh, just wondering, that's all. My birthday is the 30th of August; and that date being too late, I had to wait a year before I was invited to Hogwarts. So, you can probably guess from that that I'm twelve," Snow said.

A while later, there was a knock then a boy opened the door and asked, "Have you seen my toad, Trevor? I've lost him and if he's not found, my Gran is going to kill me."

"I have not seen a toad, fortunately," Snow said. She hated toads. There were heaps in the garden, and she would quite often catch one and throw it down the snake hole in the shrubs nearby the river; which was behind their home. The main problem with this was when she was caught: because Toriel didn't take kindly to her effectively killing innocent toads and frogs.

"Isn't there a spell that can find lost things?" Harry asked, not seeing why there wouldn't be.

"Maybe, I'll go and ask an older student. Oh sorry! I'm Neville," said Neville smiling nervously.

Snow said, "Hi, I'm Snow."

"And I'm Harry. Hey, Neville; will you join us when you find your toad?" Harry asked, much to Snow's dismay. It was not that she didn't like Neville, it was just she didn't like people, and she had only just started to like Harry enough to maybe call him a potential friend.

"Sure, I'll see you soon," said Neville nodding.

"I hope he finds his pet," started Snow when Neville left; to try and not show Harry her displeasure about Neville joining them. "it must be awful to lose one."

"Yes; I'd be upset if I lost Hedwig," Harry nodded.

"Hedwig the name of your owl? I wanted a cat, you know? But, Toriel was worried about it getting scared and running off, so we got an owl instead. Mind you, Frisk my sister wanted a cat too, while Asriel wanted an owl: and yet, I'm the one who looks after the owl most the time," Snow said, sadly waving to Beatrix's cage. She didn't have a problem with Beatrix, but since Asriel wanted the owl, he could look after it a bit more.

Then a bushy brown-haired girl came barged in, -without even knocking- she said, sounding bossy, "Have you seen a toad? Neville has lost one."

"He went off to ask an older student about finding lost things charms. And can you at least open the door slowly?! It's rude just to barge in like that! My aunt and uncle might not be the best teachers/carers, but they did teach me that," Harry said. Harry's aunt and uncle were horrible to him, and they encouraged his cousin to be even more horrible to him.

"Oh yes, sorry!" the girl said flushing embarrassedly. Then she said, "I'm Hermione. Have you tried any of the spells out? I have, but they're really hard!"

"I wanted to, but Toriel wouldn't let me. Something about getting into trouble with the Ministry," Snow said dryly. She had been very disappointed when Toriel told her that.

"I tried a couple of the really useful ones; but, I only got the unlocking charm, which is probably the most useful for me, anyway," said Harry, which caused Snow and Hermione giving him strange looks.

Hermione asked Snow, "So you're from a wizard family, then? I'm not: both my parents are dentists."

"No; I'm not. My family are monsters; so, as you can probably guess, I was adopted. Adopted along with my sister Frisk, actually. I really like my family, and they treat me very well, but even compared to Frisk: I don't really feel like I fit in. They're all so bouncy, loud, well sometimes. And cheerful. Whereas I am more the quiet, calculating, curious type. But, I feel fine about it most the time, so it doesn't really bother me," Snow said. It was true, she quite often felt like an outcast even though she was never excluded. Because the first few times she had felt this way and she cried, (wishing for her real family) Toriel had come running and kept asking what was the matter; but Snow wouldn't tell her. From then on, Snow learned to keep her emotions hidden during those times, which eventually led to most the time. When she described her character, Hermione and Harry both looked at her concernedly: both of them thought it was very unusual speech for a twelve-year-old.

"I know that feeling, quite a lot," Hermione admitted.

"I definitely know that feeling! My relatives aren't magical: my mum and dad were, but they died. My relatives are what you call the typical normal family. Which is why I don't fit in," Harry sighed.

"Hey, Hermione: do you want to join us?" Snow asked. Snow wouldn't normally do that, but she really felt she had a lot in common with Hermione, which meant even despite her just barging in, Snow quite liked Hermione.

"Sure! I'll be right back," Hermione said excitedly; then, she left.

"By the way, Harry; that's payback," Snow said smirking. It hadn't actually been for payback to invite Hermione in: that was an afterthought. But, Harry didn't need to know that.

"Why do I get the feeling being friends with you will include a lot of payback?" Harry groaned.

"It's just me! That Hermione can really talk though; but she seems nice enough that I at least, think I can put up with that," Snow said thinking about the always talking, bushy-haired girl.

"Yes, your right, Snow," Harry said sighing.

There was a knock, then the door of the compartment opened. This person wasn't Neville or Hermione; it was someone Snow wasn't in a particular hurry to see: Draco Malfoy. "Is it true? Harry Potter's down here?"

"Draco, do us all a favour and jump off a cliff or something? Actually, scratch that; just get out of my sight. Jumping off cliffs is a messy business," said Snow sounding bored, she sighed too: Draco just had to pay a visit, didn't he?

"Nice to see you too, Snowdonn—" started Draco sassily, but then he ducked as Snow through a book at him.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN! NOW, GET OUT!" Snow yelled at him, and Draco scrambled up and out.

"What just happened?" asked Harry, being confused because it happened so fast.

"Draco there is an annoying friend of my brother's. he's alright some of the time, but mostly he's very annoying; which is why when Frisk and Asriel went to sit with him while I escaped down here," Snow said getting up to get her book.

Then Neville and Hermione came back: they were both smiling broadly, and Neville was holding a toad. Snow had to try very hard not to look disgusted at the sight of the toad.

"Why are you looking so happy?" asked Harry, curious. He didn't think it was because of finding a toad!

"I found my toad with the help of a Prefect!" Neville said happily.

"And this boy was being mean to me, but Neville chased him off, and the way it happened was actually quite funny. Let us sit down and I'll tell you all about it," Hermione said, still finding the incident funny.

They both placed their trunks in the overhead rack, then Hermione jumped into telling the story about how Neville and Trevor chased off a red-haired boy and made him fall over in fright, and as he scrambled to get up and away, he fell over again. Snow liked stories that embarrassed people; she supposed it was part of her mean streak. Harry loved it because he hated bullies.

They were all looking forward to the times ahead at Hogwarts: it was promising to be great!

 **A few notes.**

 **1: The thing and Snow and new people is, she is naturally weary of new people, and it took her a while to start getting comfortable around Harry, then it took a while to start to see him as maybe being a friend.**

 **2: next chapter will be up... Who knows?**

 **3: Asriel's back story and why he's alive when he should dead, will come up in a later, as will a lot of other things. I have mentioned how it happened, but more detail will be given out when I find a place that fits into the story.**


	2. The sorting

Chapter 2: The Sorting

 **Words: 5372: Just to keep track!**

 **I am trying not to rush it too much, so let me know how I'm doing! And sorry for the big gap in between chapter posting!**

 **Beta: Sckmacklar; thanks a bunch!**

 **song:Jump Up Super Star, Mario Oddessy. My favourite song :)**

 **I am planning on keeping pairings the same as the original. I might change Frisk's pairing.**

* * *

For the rest of the train trip, they were not disturbed; and they talked about their home life as something to do. They all thought the trip was very long and boring and unnecessary. Harry was a little unwilling at first, but Snow and Hermione managed to get his home life out of him. Though, there was a little bit of blackmail. Needless to say, even with Harry understating what it was like, none of his friends was terribly impressed with his home life. He shuddered to think what they'd think if he told the truth. Neville much to his and Snow's surprise, was also a bit reluctant.

Right then, the Prefects came down the train saying they were arriving at Hogsmeade in twenty minutes and to make sure they leave their stuff on the train and they were wearing your robes. This gave Snow, Hermione, Harry and Neville a terrible fright: where did the time go?

"Gee, it's passed fast, hasn't it?" Snow said feeling shocked about how fast time had gone.

"Yes. We will get out so you girls can change. Give us a buzz when you're finished, though: so, we can change," Harry said getting up to leave.

"Alright, will do," Hermione said as the boys went out.

Snow and Hermione put on their robes, then they left the compartment so the boys could change. As they opened the door to tell the boys they could change, Neville jumped a foot in an air. As Snow and Hermione waited, they saw three red-headed boys go from one compartment to another. They were all far away so they couldn't see many details, but even from where Hermione and Snow were; you could tell their robes were second, third, maybe even fourth hand. One boy looked about their age and the other two were about thirteen. The younger one didn't look happy.

Hermione said, gesturing her head to the shorter one, "That shorter one was the boy who Neville chased off; I wonder if the other two are brothers?"

"Hmm, maybe. I hope they are, because then they would give that boy a stern talking. Hang on, they might be Weasleys! I've heard they are all orange red-heads, and there are heaps of kids in that family and they're rag-poor. I've heard that from Draco, so it's probably a bit of an overstatement," Snow said.

"How many do you mean by heaps?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow. People did like to exaggerate numbers.

"Around seven, I think," Snow said, looking thoughtful for a moment.

"Ouch! Seven?! You've got to be joking!" Hermione shouted, shocked. From what her mother said, having children was painful; so, Hermione couldn't work out why you'd want more than two, maybe at a stretch three. Then again, if it was painful, why would you want any?

About then, Neville and Harry invited them back in, knocking Hermione out of her musings. When Hermione had come back to earth, she and Snow returned to the cabin.

"What was that great shout about?" Harry asked as they came back in.

"I told Hermione the Weasleys had seven kids," Snow said simply.

"WHAT?!" Harry shouted; just as shocked as Hermione.

"Ah, I see," Neville said, shyly nodding. It was still unbelievable for him, but he was used to it.

"I can't believe that! Why?!" Harry groaned.

"You'll get used to it," Snow said simply.

Ten minutes later, the train stopped. Everyone was told to get out; and yet again, they were reminded to leave the bags on the train. Snow was quite offended: did they think the first years were so stupid they couldn't remember to leave their bags on the train? And the older years? Did they think they were that stupid, too? If so, Snow thought it was very insulting.

As they got out, they heard a huge man calling, "First years! First years! This way!"

"That's Hagrid! Hey, Hagrid!" Harry called excitedly.

Hagrid turned as they approached him. Hagrid said, "Oh! All right there, 'Arry?"

"Absolutely! I am very excited! But, a bit nervous too," Harry admitted.

"That's good to 'ear!" Hagrid said nodding in approval as he patted Harry on the back; but to Harry, it seemed like getting whacked.

When all the first years were gathered, Hagrid led them off down a path while crying, "Follow me! This way!"

Said path was very overgrown and there were plenty of tree roots to trip over. It also had a lot of curves, just to make matters worse. Snow wondered how many times Frisk had fallen over, as she was particularly good at falling over tree roots. They had gone on a bushwalk in Australia before coming to Hogwarts, and Frisk had fallen over every tree root. But, there were plenty of other things to fall over and she hadn't fallen over them.

Then Snow heard someone complain about all the tree roots and how his father would throw a fit when he heard about them: Snow quickly realised that was Draco being typical Draco. She couldn't help but groan: why did he have to be such a prat?!

Snow, Hermione, Harry and Neville were at the back, because Neville was having trouble keeping up, and he had almost fallen over, several times. Hermione made a note to really help Neville out during classes, because he had a lot of confidence issues.

As they went around another corner, Hagrid said, "Now just around 'ere we will see 'Ogwarts…"

And right on cue: a magnificent castle came into view. It was massive! And standing on a hill in the dark with all the lights on made it look beautiful. Everyone oohed and ahhed at the sight of Hogwarts. Even Snow gasped and looked at it in awe.

"No more than four to a boat!" Hagrid called, moving everything along. If he left the kids to their own devices, they would be here all night!

"Come on! Let's quickly get into this boat before someone else steals it," Snow said, making her way to a nearby boat with the others quickly following.

It was just as well Snow made a charge for it because Neville's orange-haired friend tried to push past him to get into the boat, but Neville gently pushed him in the ribs, and he fell over. Frail, weak thing!

As Neville sat down, Harry said patting him on the arm, "Good job, Neville."

"Thank you," Neville said excitedly, bowing, which was impressive because he was sitting down.

"Can we see you brother and sister from here, Snow?" Harry asked looking around.

"Yeah; see over there where Draco, who visited use earlier is seated? You remember, the blonde-haired boy? The Monster boy and the Black-haired girl with glasses with him are Frisk and Asriel," Snow said jesting over to a boat with Draco, a monster child and two black-haired children; a girl and boy. The girl was wearing glasses.

"Oh, I see!" Hermione said turning around to see them.

"Is that Draco Malfoy?" Neville asked in surprise; which was unlike Neville. He couldn't believe his eyes! Draco Malfoy was sitting with a probably Muggleborn! The monster he could understand, you know for appearance and stuff: but a Muggleborn?

"Yes, why?" Snow asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I am just surprised to see him with your siblings," Neville said, still sounding surprised.

"He's a bit odd; Sometimes he's the sweetest person, then other times he's just like his father," Snow said; thinking about how cold and unpleasant Lucius Malfoy could be. Even then, though; Lucius could be pleasant enough.

"When he came by earlier, what was he then?" Harry asked; trying to grasp what Snow meant.

"Something in the middle," Snow sighed; that was his normal spot!

"I'd be interested in meeting his father then," Harry said thinking he must be an interesting person.

"Come and spend time with me and my family and you'll be guaranteed to meet him," Snow said rolling her eyes. Narcissa and Toriel got on well, so Narcissa at least was always over at their house. She suspected part of the reason for the frequent visits was because Toriel made lovely Cinnamon Pie, and Narcissa really liked it. Narcissa did, however, quite often bring Draco and on weekends, Lucius as well. Though, Lucius always looked like he had been dragged there.

"You guys get on well?" Harry said, reading between the lines.

"Yes. I have to lock myself in my room to not end up victim to a prank from Draco, Blaise and Asriel," Snow said loathingly.

"Is Blaise that black-haired boy?" Hermione asked, and Snow nodded.

"Move forward!" called Hagrid, and the boats moved forward causing everyone to be bobbed forward; and in Harry, Neville, Snow and Hermione's case, they were almost thrown off the boat or did a faceplant.

"It would be nice if we got some warning," Hermione groaned as she sat up.

"We probably did, but we didn't hear it because we were talking," Harry said sticking up for Hagrid.

"I doubt it: Hagrid is not exactly a mouse," Snow commented. She wasn't trying to be mean, but she was being honest.

"Yes, I agree," Hermione agreed.

"I hope we get to this sorting soon; the suspense and my nerves are going to kill me," Hermione said as they watched the castle get closer.

"I hope we end up in the same houses," Harry said.

"I doubt it; we are all very different," Snow said bitterly.

"We can still be friends no matter what house we're in," Hermione said wisely.

"How every Ravenclaw of you," Snow said; commenting on the logic Hermione was using.

"HEADS DOWN!" Hagrid called, and they quickly ducked their heads as they went under a low hanging rock.

"What are they trying to do? Ripe us all out or something?" Harry complained. They're wizards after all; surely, they could blast the rock or something?

"Seems that way," Snow said; wondering if they didn't like first years, so they were trying to get rid of as many as possible.

When the boats pulled up to some docks, everyone piled off before Hagrid could even open his mouth: no one wanted to be on those boats for any longer than necessary! When everyone had gotten off, they waited for Hagrid to get in front, and he led them up a narrow spiral staircase with several bits of said stairs missing. Everyone had to walk in single file because of how narrow it was.

Neville tripped over several times, once nearly falling into Harry, and Harry, Hermione and Snow all almost tripped at least once. Swearing at Hagrid for taking them up said stairs, they started walking slower so that they got behind, and they didn't trip over anymore.

"I am really happy to be at Hogwarts, but they could do more fixing up the place," Hermione noted.

"I agree," Snow said.

When they reached the top, Hagrid and the other first years were waiting for them in front of two very nice big oak doors. Hagrid was looking a bit impatient, but he didn't say anything; and if he did, none of them would have been impressed and Snow would have come back with a snarky remark.

"All 'ere now?" Hagrid asked impatiently.

"I think so!" answered one student, and everyone else nodded to agree with them.

"Alright, 'ere we go," Hagrid said, knocking on the doors.

Five minutes went by, and Hagrid knocked again. This time they opened after around a minute. Snow thought they must have been running ahead of time since no one was waiting. The doors opened to reveal a stern, glaring Witch. She had dark grey hair and was dressed in green.

The witch said to Hagrid, "Thank you, Hagrid, I'll take them from here."

"No problem, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid responded stepping into the hall and walked off.

"First years, follow me," Professor McGonagall called, and she led them into the next room, and more importantly, away from the broken staircase.

The room Professor McGonagall led them across was bare; but really big! It had several stairways going off it, up or down. Professor McGonagall then shooed them all into a smallish room just near some big oak doors with gold fittings and a gold; snake, lion, eagle and badger statues outside.

When they were all in this little room just near the big oak doors with gold fittings, Professor McGonagall said, "In a minute; you'll be led through those doors just there where you'll be sorted into Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin or Hufflepuff. Whichever house you go into; will be your home for the next seven years. Over the years, you'll earn points for good things, such as doing well in class or helping another student out. You'll lose points for being out of bed after curfew or not doing your homework and you don't have a valid excuse. At the end of every year, the House Cup is awarded to the house with the most points. Wait here, I'll be back. Before I return, I would suggest tiding yourselves up." Her eyes fell on Neville and his ginger friend.

This caused Snow to notice Neville's robes were a bit all over the place. Hermione noticed too, and she told Neville this, so he went and fixed himself up. During that time, Professor McGonagall left.

"I say, I think we've been abounded," Snow said, joking.

"She won't be long; I'm sure. She must trust us though, to leave us unattended, I mean," Harry said, glancing over at some rather rowdy first-years.

"Or she doesn't but she doesn't have a choice in the matter," Neville added shyly.

"Oh, come on! We're eleven-year-olds, not five-year-olds!" Hermione said sharply.

"Leave Weasley and Draco in a room together and you'll rethink that," Snow said dryly.

Then, some ghosts decided to keep them company which gave a lot of students a fright; especially Neville and a few other quite timid ones. There were four ghosts. "Come on, Baron! Give Peeves a chance!" a tubby ghost said.

"No, no, and again, no!" a badly stained ghost said.

"Ah, look, first-years," the only female of the lot said, changing the subject.

"The Grey Lady, Bloody Baron, Fat Friar and Nearly Headless Nick I presume?" a strawberry blonde-haired girl asked.

"That's right!" The fourth ghost said.

"I'll see you in Hufflepuff! That was my old house, you know!" the ghost who was obviously the Fat Fryer said.

"Come on, we're ready for you," said the newly returned Professor McGonagall.

The students started moving towards her, so Professor McGonagall turned to lead them through the oak doors with the golden fittings.

When they went through the doors, they entered the Great Hall, and everyone was in awe. The roof was very high up, and just about at the roof were floating candles. But the most amazing part about it was the actual roof looked like the sky!

"I read—" Snow started, but Hermione cut her off, "It's enchanted. I read that in Hogwarts, a History."

"Hey! That's what I was going to say!" Snow protested, glaring at her so-called friend.

The Great Hall contained five long tables. At four of them, students were seated, and the other one they all assumed was teachers. After all; the people seated at the table looked too old to be students.

In front of the teachers, the table was a stool with a ragged looking hat on it. Snow at least thought it could do with a bath. Harry, on the other hand, thought his aunt would never allow that in the house and Neville and Hermione were paying it no attention because of everything else.

As they all lined up in front of the teacher's table and the hat, the hat began to sing (making Neville and Hermione come back to the present):

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge on what you see. I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me. You can keep your Bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall, for I am the Hogwarts sorting hat, I can cap them all, there's nothing hidden in your head the sorting hat can't see, so try me on, and I'll tell you where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart, their daring, nerve, and chivalry, set Gryffindor's apart. You might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal, those patient Hufflepuff's are true and unafraid of Toil, or yet, wise old Ravenclaw, if you're ready at mind, where those are wet and learning, will always find their kind, or perhaps Slytherin, where you'll meet your real friends, those cunning folk use any means, to achieve their ends. So, put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands, (though I have none) for I am a thinking cap!"

Everyone applauded, and the hat said bowing – if it could – "Thank you."

"When I call your names, please present yourselves up here. Abbott, Hannah," Professor McGonagall said, unrolling a very, very long scroll.

A round-faced girl with pigtails went up. A minute later the hat cried, "Hufflepuff!"

The Hufflepuff table broke into cheers, and the Fat Friar waved at Hannah.

A few other students were then sorted, including Susan Bones (Hufflepuff) and Tracey Davis (Slytherin). Then Professor McGonagall called, "Dreamurr, Asriel."

"That's him; that's my brother," Snow whispered at the same time as a few people started whispering. Everyone had heard what happened, and it was all very mysterious. Some say it was a miracle Asriel was alive, while others say dark magic was involved. Even Snow herself didn't know: she had always been given the cold shoulder when she had asked.

A few seconds later, the Hat shouted, "Hufflepuff!"

Snow was sad. Hufflepuff was the least likely house for Snow to end up in. The next person called up was Frisk.

"And that's your sister?" Hermione whispered to Snow.

"Yep," Snow whispered back.

"Gryffindor!" the Hat called.

"Well, that isn't surprising," Snow muttered sadly: she wasn't likely to get into Gryffindor, either. Frisk had always been fearless, Snow realised that was, even more, the case after the adventures she had had when she had fallen down to where the monsters had been.

"Dreamurr, Snowdonna," Professor McGonagall called.

"Oh, gosh, that's me!" Snow gasped, running up.

When the Hat was placed on her head, it said, " _What an interesting person you are."_

 _"Slytherin or Hufflepuff!"_ Snow thought.

 _"Slytherin or Hufflepuff, eh? I normally give people their preferences, but if I think it is a bad match, I won't. Sorry; Slytherin would suit you well, but some of your personality would not do you well in that house. I have to say you belong…_ Ravenclaw _! You will become a better person in this house,"_ The Hat called then said. The Ravenclaws all clapped politely.

Snow sighed sadly; she was definitely going to be alone in Ravenclaw: Neville was definitely not a Ravenclaw, as was Harry. It occurred to her Hermione might be one.

About six people later, Professor McGonagall called, "Granger, Hermione."

"Please be Ravenclaw! Please be Ravenclaw!" Snow whispered quietly to herself.

"Gryffindor!" the Hat cried a short while later.

"No," sighed Snow, groaning and drawing it out for as long as possible.

A lot of people/monsters later, Neville was called. In his hurry to get up to the stool, he tripped up the step, causing a teacher who was glaring at everything that moved to sneer. Almost ten minutes later, the Hat finally called, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Neville looked a bit disappointed with that result, and he looked very nervous among the other Hufflepuffs. But Snow was happy to see Asriel making an effort to talk to him. Then Snow looked across to the table of the Lions to see Frisk, Hermione and another girl all talking happily together. Snow was a bit jealous about this because she wanted to be over there.

A while later, Professor McGonagall up a blonde-haired girl called Luna Lovegood. She joined the snakes. When they reached the Ms, Snow heard a familiar name. "Malfoy, Draco."

"SLYTHERIN!" called the Hat instantly.

Draco sat down and somehow got talking to the Luna girl. Snow was pretty sure Draco wasn't happy with the arrangements.

A while later, Snow had tuned out, so she got a surprise when someone said, "Hi! I'm Padma Patil."

"Huh?" Snow said spotting the dark-skinned girl sitting next to her. "Hi, I'm Snowdonna Dreamurr. But, call me Snow."

"Nice to meet you," Padma said, smiling.

"GRYFFINDOR!" called the hat.

"Awww," Padma said disappointed.

"Wha?" questioned Snow.

"Oh, sorry. That was my twin getting sorted into Gryffindor," Padma said sadly.

"Oh. My sister and brother got sorted into other houses, too. And two of my friends and someone else I know is all in different houses," Snow said.

"Oh, that's very unlucky," Padma said.

"Yeah, very," Snow agreed.

"Potter, Harry," Professor McGonagall called pridefully.

"The Harry Potter?"

"The Boy Who Lived?"

"Well how many can there be?" various people asked rather loudly.

"What's the betting Harry's going to be in another house to me," said Snow spitefully.

"You know Harry Potter?" Padma asked in awe.

"Yeah, he kind of dropped into my compartment on the train," Snow replied.

The Hat called, "SLYTHERIN!"

"WHAT?!" cried most the hall. A teacher at the Head Table looked suspiciously at Harry.

"He can't be a Slytherin! He's Harry Potter!" cried the boy Snow was pretty sure was Ron Weasley or just Neville's ginger friend to be safe. Several different people from across they house had their mouths open and gaping, Padma and Snow were included: how could someone be that rude?

"He will do well in Slytherin," the Sorting Hat said, daring Neville's ginger friend to speak back.

"Ten points from the house you're sorted into and two weeks of detention, Mr Weasley," Professor McGonagall said. Then she returned to the sorting.

"One good thing is; Weasel won't be in this house," Snow said relieved.

"Yeah. Good name too! Can't get him confused with the other ones," Padma said.

"Oh, yeah," Snow laughed after staring at Padma for a second.

She then looked over at the Slytherin table to see Harry, Draco and the Luna happily talking. Snow felt a little sad, but she was starting to build a promising friendship with Padma. Then Snow wondered what Luna was like: Draco didn't seem fond of talking to her, but Harry didn't seem to mind her.

After Weasley, there were two more students. One was Blaise, and he went to Slytherin while the other student joined Snow and Padma with the Ravenclaws.

After the sorting finished, Professor McGonagall rolled up the scroll, took the hat and stool and walked out. Professor Dumbledore stood up and said, "Before we eat allow me to say: Oddwick, nitwick, blabber, twick!"

Then the food appeared. Padma said as she started grabbing food, "So the rumours are true; he is mad."

"Rumours? I thought that was a commonly known that he was mad," Snow asked looking at Padma.

"Oh, yeah," Padma laughed. Then she asked, "You're familiar with monsters, right?" (Snow nodded) "Is the reason most the monsters are in Hufflepuff and Gryffindor because of the imprisonment under Mt Ebbott?"

"Yep. But as time goes on it will become more will join Ravenclaw and Slytherin," Snow said; believing it will even out.

"Understandable," Padma nodded.

"So, what classes are you looking forward to?" Snow asked.

"Transfiguration and Charms," Padma responded.

"Potions and Transfiguration for me," Snow said.

"So, we have one the same in possible favourite classes," Padma said.

"Huh?" Snow asked confused.

"Well, if we're looking forward to them, they must be possible favourites!" Padma said.

"Oh, true," Snow nodded.

When dessert appeared, Snow groaned, "I wish this feast would end already! I wanna go to bed. And I don't eat sweets."

"Don't you?" Padma asked, surprised.

"No, let me rephrase that. I don't eat cakes, sweet tarts and pies. At home, we had chocolate and sweet shop stuff. Toriel- err mum I mean, always thought if you were going to eat stuff which is bad for you, go all out," Snow said.

"I see. Fair enough. I find cakes and stuff a little rich and too sweet," Padma emitted.

"I can see how that happens," Snow said. A lot of cakes were very rich.

"We both might not have wanted to be Ravenclaws, or be here alone, but I think this will work," Padma said.

"Yes, I think it will, Padma," Snow agreed.

Finally, the dishes were taken away and Professor Dumbledore stood up. He welcomed them all, then told them the Forbidden Forest and the Third Floor Corridor were out of bounce. He also reminded them that on the Caretaker's office door there was a list of forbidden items. Then they had to sing some horrid song which was only suited for the bin. Finally, after that, they were dismissed. But, not before Dumbledore said the music they sang was good; which made people already believing he was mad think it even more with no doubts.

"First-year Ravenclaws, with us!" called a male and a female Ravenclaw. Upon closer examination, Padma and Snow saw they had a badge with P on their robes.

When the thirteen Ravenclaw first-years where near the two older students with a P badge on their robes, the female on said, "Alright! Nice to meet you all! I'm Penelope Clearwater, the fifth-year female prefect."

"Hello. I'm Roger Davis, the male fifth-year prefect. Follow us; we have a long walk," the male, Roger said. Then he and Penelope led them out of the Great Hall.

As they walked, Roger said, "We are the house of Knowledge: we prize learning above all else. You all are expected to be in the top half of the year. Take time getting to know everyone inside and out of your house, that could come in handy. Talk to each other, though! That is another good way of learning. We get a bit of a reputation of being geeky and anti-social. But really, we're are a little geeky, but very smart and we know a lot: we have friends all across the board, too; which helps. Especially when you have Slytherin friends. When you are given your timetable tomorrow, you will be given a map with all your classrooms marked. You are expected to make it to all your classes on time."

"If we get lost, is it a good idea to ask Paintings and Ghosts for help?" asked the only female monster in the house, Jennifer Right. There were three monsters' in Ravenclaw, and the other two were males.

"Ghosts maybe, if they look sensible. But the paintings often give people wrong directions. The only good one is Sir Cadogan, and if you meet him, you're really in trouble," said Penelope. His painting was near the Divination tower, and for the first two years of Hogwarts at the very least, these children wouldn't go near there.

"The easiest way to get to classes until you can remember is to head off in groups of three or four and work it out together," Roger said. They needed to be able to read and work out the map, and that was better and easier when there were more of them.

A little later, they reached a statue of a Raven. It said to them, "I can be quite large, I eat anything, and you carry me on your back."

"To enter our Common Room, we answer a riddle: and that was a pretty basic one. As the year goes on, they will get harder. Anyone going to guess?" Roger asked.

After no one putting their hand up, Snow asked, "Is it a backpack?"

"Yes, it is. A backpack," Roger said to the statue.

"Yes, it is," the statue said, revealing a door.

"And this girls and boys is the entrance to our common room," Penelope said leading them on.

Everyone was in awe as they entered the common room. It was bronze and royal blue, with a round dome-like roof. From looking up, they could see Balconies. In the common room were lots of older students, mostly sitting on blue armchairs. There were a couple of windows with window seats. There was also a large bookcase and merrily burning fire. Another thing in the common room was two sets of stairs going up and a card table. And in one of the corners there as a statue of some woman. Upon closer examination, Padma suspected it was Rowena Ravenclaw; but that was mostly from the tiara the woman was wearing.

"This is our Common room. The most beautiful of the lot. The bookcase is full of novels and storybooks. You may read them, but they must stay in the common room," Roger said. There had been a few cases where they had been taken home by a student or left in a classroom or the Library.

"Do we get to go up on those Balconies?" asked a girl who Padma believed was called Lisa Turpin.

"Yes. The one on the right is for the girls, and the one on the left is for boys," Penelope answered.

"Who's the statue of?" Snow asked.

"Rowena Ravenclaw; our house founder," Roger said quickly. Padma couldn't help but smirk: she had guessed right!

"Alright! Questions over: off to bed you lot! Girls on the right, boys on the left. Your dorm is one of the two that comes out on the Balcony. But it does have a sign on it saying 'first-years.' Okay?" Penelope said clapping to get everyone's attention.

"Okay!" The first-years echoed.

"Good. See you tomorrow," Roger said.

The first-years all said good night, then they went to their dorms. As they went up the spiralling stairs, Jennifer caught up to Padma and Snow and asked – causing Padma and Snow to stop – "For classes, can we go together?"

"Sure thing, Jen," Snow said falsely. She found Jennifer very annoying! Then she said, trying to act normal, "Padma, this cat/horse monster is Jennifer Right. Jennifer, this is Padma Patil."

"Nice to meet you," said Jennifer extending a hand/hoof, as two girls went past.

"Likewise," said Padma nervously shaking Jennifer's hoof, err, hand.

"Come on, we need to get to bed: so tomorrow we can to make our house proud," Snow said, and the other two nodded. Then they continued climbing after another first-year girl passed them.

When they finally reached the top, there were two doors. The furthest one had first year written on it. They went in that door and found that the other three girls were already there. They found their trunks pretty quick. One of the others was a bit put off by having Jennifer next to her, but they sorted it out, fortunately.

After brushing teeth and changing clothes, Snow wrote a quick letter back home and sent it off using the owl, Beatrix shared in between the three of them:

 _"Hi, Mum! Hi Dad!_

 _How goes it? Are Sans and Papyrus being good to you? I've made quite a few friends, just before you ask. They are called Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger and Padma Patil. Hermione and Frisk are in Gryffindor, and it looks like they get on well. Asriel and Neville are in Hufflepuff and they look like they're getting on well. Harry and Draco got into Slytherin. I'm in Ravenclaw along with Padma, and Jennifer Right. You remember Jennifer, don't you? She's One-Eyed-Gallop's daughter._

 _If Asriel and Frisk don't letter you in the next couple of days, let me know and I'll talk to them._

 _Look forward to hearing from you,_

 _Snow."_

"Here you go, Beatrix; to mum and dad please," Snow said, tying the letter to Beatrix's leg.

"Hoo!" Beatrix responded, then she flew off.

With the letter sent off, Snow turned off her light and went to bed; glad she got the letter out of the way. Being the oldest, she was expected to keep in contact with Toriel and Asgore; and she had to nag Frisk and Asriel if they didn't send a letter.

* * *

 **Now, about the cover: I am still keeping their original friends, (plus Frisk,) however, Luna, Draco, Harry, Snow, Ginny and Padma go through the wormhole, so they are kind of the main.**


	3. A serious debate and first day of class

**Chapter 3; A serious debate and First day of Class**

 **Sorry, with the houses competition this story has gone down my list. The bright side now is I think all my stories are updated. Also, I am now without a beta so feel free to point out any mistakes as I don't know when I'll get a new one.  
Without anything else to say, enjoy.**

* * *

Seven the next morning, all the female first-year Ravenclaws were up. They all had showers then dressed into their beautiful black robes with blue trimming. They all looked lovely. Snow and Padma's robes looked the best on them; compared to all the other female Ravenclaw first-years, at least. But that could be biased opinions on their behalf.

As they walked down to the common room, Jenifer walked with them, much to Snow's annoyance. Jenifer said as they walked, "A problem with being a monster is that everything looks horrible on me."  
"Clothes made for humans you mean: the clothes Toriel made for monsters looked nice on you," Snow pointed out.

"I feel like I'm missing something here," Padma said, looking puzzled.

"Oh! When we first came out of the underground, there was a problem with there not being enough clothes for us all: so, Toriel stepped in to help the monster clothes tailor, and she helped get monster clothes into normal shops. That was around the same time that they met Snow, actually," Jenifer said and Snow nodded.  
"Oh, I see," Padma nodded as they exited the common room.

"What do you suppose our first class is?" Snow asked before Jenifer could say something to annoy her.

"Transfiguration? I heard an older student saying that for first years, Transfiguration is normally the first class on a Wednesday," Jenifer said wisely.

"Well, that would make sense," Padma said, agreeing with her.

"Are we sure we're going the right way?" Jenifer asked concernedly as they descended another set of stairs.  
"Not positive but believe so," Padma said.

"I am pretty sure this is the right way because one of those paintings we passed just now, we passed last night," Snow said.

"You seriously pay attention to that?" Jenifer asked, surprised.

"We are Ravenclaws: we pay attention to these things. Better get used to it," Padma supplied.

"And we must be close! Look at all those students going downstairs," Snow said, pointing to a group of older Gryffindors they had just come across. The Gryffindors were heading downstairs.

"Well, we can just follow them down now, I suppose," Jenifer said.

"Yep, we can," Padma nodded.

"And I thought we were Ravenclaws!" Snow joked, making fun of the fact they were acting more like Slytherins right at the moment.

As they had suspected, the Gryffindors were headed down to the Great Hall. When they reached the Great Hall, they stopped following the Gryffindors to go to the Ravenclaw table, which was on the other side of the hall. By this stage, it was seven thirty-nine. Snow glanced over to see Harry, Draco and the Lovegood girl; along with the other Slytherin first-years were already at their table.

After they had sat down, Snow glanced over to see Frisk, Hermione and another girl had just arrived at the Gryffindor table: along with Asriel and Neville, who had arrived at the Hufflepuff table. At that point, Jenifer got talking to some other Ravenclaws.

On the table for breakfast was: eggs, cooked different ways, bacon, beans, spinach, sausages and toasties with different fillings. They were really spoiled for choice: there were so many different choices! As they filled up their plates, Snow saw Hermione head over to the Slytherin table.

"I wonder why she's going over there?" Snow said, alerting Padma.

"Hmm, that is odd," Padma said looking up and seeing what Hermione was up to. Everyone knew Gryffindors and Slytherins (as a general rule,) were at odds. So, it was surprising to see a Gryffindor step into Slytherin territory.

They watched Hermione go over to a Prefect, and she talked to the Prefect for about ten minutes. As Hermione talked, the Prefect's body language started to get very angry. Harry, Draco and the Lovegood girl's body language did, too.

As Hermione walked back to her table and the Prefect went up to the head table. Padma wondered, "What was about? Do you suppose that Prefect is going to talk to the teachers about what that girl; Hermione, wasn't it? Had just told her?"

"Who knows? We probably have a class with the Gryffs today: I can ask then," Snow said, realising that she and Padma were a bunch of busybodies.

"Good idea! You need to catch up with Frisk anyway," Jenifer said, coming back to them.

"Yes; being the oldest does include doing things like keeping your siblings in check," Snow said groaning. She had to try very hard not to glare at Jenifer!

"Especially if they're anything like Parvati," Padma said grimacing: god, Parvati could be a pain to handle!

A much older boy with a prefect badge came by at that moment. He was handing out timetables and maps. "Thank you," they had all said when they got theirs.

"We have Transfiguration with the Slytherins first," Jenifer said, reading the timetable quickly.

"Yay! I can catch up with Harr- All no! I'll be in class with Draco!" Snow groaned. Padma and Jenifer, (despite themselves) laughed.

Halfway through breakfast, Jenifer went back to chatting with the other Ravenclaws, and this time, she moved up to talk to the others more and better.

"And thank goodness for that," Snow said, sounding very relieved. She had been getting really sick of Jenifer!

"Yes, it's much better now she's moved up," Padma agreed. It wasn't that either of them disliked Jenifer, it was just Jenifer was very good at rubbing people up the wrong way; by either being a goodie-goodie or just being annoying.

"Since we're both finished, and we don't want Jenifer to decide to join us again, how about we head to our class?" Snow suggested.

"Alright: why not?" Padma agreed.

They both got up and hurriedly left the Great Hall while trying not to look too obvious. Once they were out, Padma pulled her map out and they examined it. "Let's see; we need to go to the Transfiguration classroom: on the second floor. Well, let's get to the second floor first," Padma said.

"Okay; sounds good," Snow said, and they started up the stairs.

Upon reaching the second floor, Snow said, "Alright, Padma: get the map out again, please."

"Alright, alright, it's coming: don't rush me," Padma said, pulling it out. Then she said, reading the map, "So, we're here just in front of the stairs onto this floor."

"From this, it looks like we need to go down a corridor, then turn left onto another one; then we're there," Snow said, also reading the map.

"Question is; which ones?" Padma said, looking. "I think we need to go down that one just there."  
She pointed to a corridor a little bit away.

"And then the first on the left," Snow said, adding the next bit of their trip.

"Let's go," Padma said nodding, and they went down it.

Ten minutes later when they hadn't come across any corridors on the left; Snow said, "I think we went the wrong way. Can I look at the map again?"  
"Sure," Padma nodded, getting the map out again.

"Let's go back and try the next one along, that from the looks of it, also could be the right corridor," Snow suggested.

"Yes, let's: I don't want to be late," Padma said, and they made their way back. When they returned to the staircases, they walked down to the next corridor, and then went down it.

This was the right one; they hadn't been walking two minutes before they found their corridor. They reached the next corridor they needed to go down.

Snow said as they turned, "Now, just down here somewhere."  
As they walked, they came across Jenifer and two other Ravenclaw first years as they turned right. Jenifer turned around, and called waving at them, "Hey! This way."  
"Snow, you said we didn't turn again?" Padma asked Snow.

"Are you sure, Jenifer?" Snow asked, being sure they didn't need to turn again.

"Yes, one of the prefects gave us vague directions," one of the other Ravenclaws said.

"Alright, let's go together," Snow said, as they join their fellow Ravenclaws. Being prideful, Snow just ignored her mistake and pretended it didn't happen.

"Yes! Let's go!" Jenifer said. They turned around and continued walking down this new corridor.

After a short walk down it, they found the classroom! A few other Ravenclaws and all the Slytherins were already here.

"Thank you, Jenifer," Padma said.

"Yes, thank you," Snow said.

"No problem! We're here now!" Jenifer said, as they stood around and waited.

Snow looked at the people standing in front of them, and she saw Harry and Draco! They were with the Lovegood girl. Snow tapped Harry on the shoulder causing him to jump then look behind himself.

"Snow! Sorry, didn't see you there! How are you?" Harry asked.

"Good, Harry; and you?" Snow said as the Lovegood girl and Draco looked behind themselves, too. But they couldn't say any more, because then the classroom door opened and they had to go in as it was starting time for their first class.

When they had entered the classroom, everyone stopped dead, feeling confused. The door had been opened for the class to start, yet, there was no teacher.

"Where is the teacher?" Padma asked out loud.

"The teacher is not here, yet her cat is: how does that make sense?" Snow asked, shaking her head. Padma had not seen the car until right then.

"Maybe it's a guard cat!" Padma joked.

"Padma, that is not the least bit funny," Snow said rolling her eyes.

Suddenly, the cat turned into Professor McGonagall! Everyone gasped in awe. "That bit of magic I just perform is a very advanced form of Transfiguration," Professor McGonagall started. "It's very hard, and not many do it. However, if you work hard, you will be able to manage it most likely. Let me do roll call."  
Professor McGonagall got through roll call very quickly. But everyone had worked out from the previous night Professor McGonagall was not one to cross, so they reacted quickly. Then she started sorting them into pairs.

Everyone was confused by this, so she said, "I think house unity is very important, and this is the best way to achieve that: and being Ravenclaws and Slytherins, this shouldn't cause the second wizard war."  
Everyone could see sense in what she said, and they all did what she asked after that. Snow was a bit cheesed off, though: she knew three people who were in Slytherin, and did she get paired with any of them? No; she got paired with Luna Lovegood.

The task for the lesson was simple: they needed to transform a match into a needle. After talking about it for a while and explaining what they had to do, Professor McGonagall gave them all a match to try the transfiguration they had just been talking about on.

Five minutes into the class Snow was feeling conflicted: Luna was annoying her with her dreamy and airy way of going about things, but she seemed nice enough. Though, Snow was going to try and befriend her just because of that. Then she supposed if she wanted to be friends with Harry, she would eventually end up friends with Luna anyway.

After a while of thinking that, Snow put it in the too hard basket and started thinking about what she was supposed to be doing. After reading what the book said and what the blackboard said, she very carefully and clearly did the wand movement and then said the incarnation. Much to her dismay, she did not get it. The match might have been more pointy if she was lucky.

Even more to her dismay, Luna tried the spell, not being very careful and clear about it and she got a perfect needle! That annoyed Snow.

"Ten points to Slytherin, Miss Lovegood," Professor McGonagall said as she went passed.

"Why did she just give me points, Snowdonna?" Luna asked dreamily, sounding confused.

"Snow," Snow corrected. Then she said, "Because you got a perfect match, silly."  
"Oh," was all Luna said.

Snow kept trying the spell, but on none of her attempts did it work. She started to get frustrated and broke the match, from whacking it with her wand. "Umm, Professor," Snow asked meekly. "Can I have another match? I broke mine."  
"Of course, Miss Dreamurr. But do try to be more careful," Professor McGonagall said, shaking her head. Then she gave Snow another one.

A little bit later, everyone turned around to hear Professor McGonagall yelling at Antony Goldstein. Antony was very arrogant, and it didn't surprise a lot of people he was getting into trouble. What did surprise them, was the fact he had summoned a rather deformed dragon! It had the head of the dragon and wings, but the rest of it was fish, dog, matchstick and cow-like. Everyone hid under their table until their Professor had vanished the poor excuse for a dragon, and they all came out.  
"Mr Goldstein! Ten points from Ravenclaw and detention for dangerous behaviour!" Professor McGonagall growled.

"Yes, Professor," Antony said, sounding and looking very meek.

The rest of the class was very quiet, though. Professor McGonagall told them she wanted a foot-long essay on what they did today by next week: most cheered at this.

As they packed up, Snow politely asked Luna, "What do you have next?"  
"History of Magic I believe," Luna said.

"We have it, too! Ah, all the houses are having it together. Do you mind if Padma and I joined you on your way there?" Snow asked, being tactful.

"Of course! I'm sure Harry and Draco won't mind," Luna said airily.

As they left, Padma joined them. Snow explained what was happening to her, and from the look she gave, she thought Snow was being very tactful. As they left the class, they joined Harry and Draco, then the Prefect. The Prefect lead them off. Either she hadn't noticed the two Ravenclaws who had joined the Slytherins, or she didn't mind.

As they walked, Harry and Draco were complaining about who they were paired up with. "Honestly! Antony was so arrogant! He made me look good!" Draco said.

"And that's saying something," Snow said; not being sure how that was possible.

"It's not exactly a secret to us he's arrogant, Draco," Padma said, amused.

"Well, Terry was so annoying! So, carefree! It really annoyed me!" Harry grumbled.

"I was with Daphne Greengrass, and she was likeable enough," Padma said, shrugging.

"I had a nice class with Luna! What did you think of me, Luna?" Snow asked, trying to be social with Luna.

"You were nice enough," Luna said, airily.

"How's Ravenclaw been for you, Snow?" Harry asked.

"Okay; I guess. How's Slytherin, Harry?" Snow asked.  
"It's been great!" Harry just said.

About then, they arrived at the History classroom. As they entered, Harry told Snow and Padma, "Draco's been telling me about my father: he was a bully from the sound of it."  
"Oh? From what I've heard, he was not very nice to Slytherins, but other than the pranks, he was fine to everyone else," Snow said, raising an eyebrow. She had heard a lot on this from some older students and various witches and wizards she'd met. James Potter was one of those people that if you asked about them, you would get a different answer every time.

"That's an understatement, Snow!" Draco said as they sat down.

"No, it wasn't. From what I can gather, it was the truth: otherwise, why wasn't he and his friends expelled?" Snow challenged.

"My father told me that, and he never lies! And that's because Dumbledore favours Gryffindors!" Draco protested.

"Your father hates everything Gryffindor. And maybe Dumbledore does favour Gryffs a little bit, but he can't too much otherwise, he would have been sacked," Snow said, being sensible.

"Since when have you been a Gryffindor supporter?" Draco asked, surprised.

"I don't support Gryffindors; I am just being fair," Snow said, starting to raise her voice.

"Would the two of you knock it off! Whatever the case is, I am going to apologise to Snape after my first Potions for what my father did to him: as my father was particularly nasty to him," Harry said, getting frustrated with them.  
"My thoughts exactly, Harry. And good on you," Padma said, nodding.

"It is a rather good idea," Luna nodded, airily.

Then Frisk and Hermione came over. "Don't mind us," Hermione said as they sat down.

"Has Weasel being treating you alright?" Draco asked Hermione to the surprise of; everyone.

"Yes; he has been much better. Earlier, he was subject to a prank from his older brothers," Hermione said laughing slightly.

"He tried to talk to us a little bit after that, but a friend, Fay Dunbar, sent a stinging hex at him and he's kept away since," Frisk said softly.

"Oh dear; I almost feel sorry for him. Almost, but not quite: but what happened?" Snow said, causing a few of them to giggle. Then Hermione explained what happened. Snow and Padma were internally furious about this.

"What was the raised voice about before, Snow?" Frisk asked, changing the subject as they got their books out.

"She and Draco were getting into a debate about James Potter," Padma stated simply. Then she said at Frisk and Hermione's confused looks, "I'll explain later."

"Is Fay Dunbar the daughter of David Dunbar? If she is, my dad and her dad work together," Luna said. It was obvious she had been thinking about it for a while and hadn't heard what they were talking about.

"I'll have to ask," Frisk said.

At the same time, Hermione said, "I have no idea."  
Then Weasley came up to Snow, (she was sitting next to Harry, and Hermione and Frisk where on the other side of him) and said, "Move it, blondie! That's my seat next to my best friend!"  
"Get lost, Weasley! I was here first!" Snow growled icily.

"And before you get any ideas; I was here before you, too!" Hermione quickly added, glaring at him.

"Anyway, Weasel: I have never talked to you, let alone called you a friend," said Harry quite calmly.

"But your Harry Potter! You have to be my best friend!" Weasley protested.

"I know who I am, thank you very much! Now get lost or else!" Harry said, with plenty of warning in his voice.

Weasley glared at them, before going to sit somewhere else. No one could help it: they all laughed, especially Draco. "That was brilliant, Harry!"  
"Thank you," said Harry graciously.

"God, what an obnoxious brat!" Padma said after calming down a bit.

"I'd say he's had a very sheltered childhood," Snow said dryly. Then the class finally started.

Ten minutes into the class: they realised Professor Binns was just repeating the same thing again and again. It seemed his afterlife ambition was to bore all the students to death. After writing notes, they read History books. Most of the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors decided to have a nap instead of reading, but most of the Ravenclaws and Slytherins decided to read or play hangman. Though Draco mentioned something about James Potter being a bully, which caused Snow and him to start arguing again. Fortunately, they stopped when the class was finished.

When they exited, a male prefect herded all the Slytherins over to him. When everyone was there, they went down to the Great Hall together. Snow, Padma, Hermione and Frisk followed them down.

At lunch and after asking their Prefects for permission, Snow, Padma, Hermione and Frisk joined Harry, Draco and Luna at the Slytherin table; along with Asriel, Neville and Susan Bones. Though Neville didn't look too sure about sitting at a table full of Slytherins, and as a result, he was looking quite stressed.

This called for introductions. When everyone knew who everyone was, Draco stated to the Hufflepuffs, "We have a class together after lunch! Which means, we can go there together."

"We do! Isn't that nice?" Asriel said excitedly.  
"You have Herbology next, then?" Neville guessed. He was looking more relaxed, now. Snow decided he must have worked out the Slytherins were not going to eat him.

"Yes; but you could have just looked at the timetable, Neville," Harry said rolling his eyes.

"He does have a point there, Neville," Susan said, agreeing with Harry.

"Oh yes, it does say that," Neville said, hastily as he pulled out the timetable, and almost spilling his pumpkin juice in the process. Why he wanted pumpkin juice was beyond most people, but whatever: if he wanted it, that was his problem.

"What do you girls have?" Asriel asked Frisk, Hermione, Padma and Snow.

"We have Charms… with the Gryffindors!" Snow said excitedly, while and at the same time as pulling the timetable out.

"Yay! We can go together then!" Frisk said, excited to have another class with her sister.

"What do you guys have after that? I at least, have a to attend a class about the Wizarding world run by Professor Dumbledore," Harry said.

"Hermione and I will have to go," Frisk supplied.

Ah, nice," Harry said smiling.

"After Charms, we have nothing until Astronomy tonight. And we will see you there, Asriel, Susan and Neville! We are having it with you!" Snow said.

"Lucky us: a late night on the first day of school," Padma said sarcastically.

"All well; we have it tomorrow," Hermione said after looking at the timetable.

"That's with the Slytherins!" Luna said after looking at her timetable. She was surprised to discover this new fact.

"Don't Slytherins and Gryffindors have arguments, though?" Neville asked, remembering his grandmother talking about Slytherins and Gryffindors duelling in corridors. His Grandmother had been a Ravenclaw, so she had never been involved.

"We only have the two, well three if you want to be pedantic: History, Astronomy and Potions," Harry said.

"They obviously know of the threats, then," Frisk observed.

"We have the class with Dumbledore tomorrow," Asriel said after looking on Wednesday.

"We have too! I suppose I have to go to that," Snow said, sighing.

"Yep, afraid so," Asriel said.

When lunch was over, Frisk, Snow, Padma and Hermione headed up to Charms. With the four of them working out how to get there, they didn't get lost, at least. They go there a little before the class started, surprisingly. Two other Ravenclaws were the only others there at this point. Most the rest of the classmates arrived a couple minutes after them.

The Gryffindors, however, didn't arrive until after they were let into the class. Professor Flitwick taught Charms, and he was the head of Ravenclaw house. He was quite short and had short black hair. He was probably half Goblin or Elf Snow, Padma and Hermione debated: due to his height.

Snow and Padma were glad he was their head of house: a fair, but nice and excitable person their Charm's Master was. After Professor Flitwick had been talking about the theory behind Charms for a few minutes, Weasley, Dean and Seamus came rushing in; disrupting him and the class.

"Why are you late?" Professor Flitwick asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry, sir! We got lost!" Weasley said, trying to sound sincere.

"Didn't it occur to you, to leave earlier because you didn't know where the classroom was? Or better yet, ask a painting for help?" Professor Flitwick asked. He wasn't impressed, but he was giving them a chance, being the first day of school and all that.

"We didn't think about it!" apologised Dean.

"Alright; being the first day of class, I'll let it slide. Hurry and sit down, though; you've missed enough as it is," Professor Flitwick ordered. They did that, looking relieved about the break they got.

When they were seated, Professor Flitwick continued on. Most the class was theory, but at the end, they did get to try to do the light charm. Hermione, Frisk and Snow nearly got it; but the class ended before they could.

As they walked out, Snow said, "That was great!"  
"He's the best!" Padma added. She too enjoyed the class.  
"Yes, defiantly!" Hermione said.

"He's a very nice teacher, and very fair," Frisk said, thinking about how Flitwick handled Weasley, Dean and Seamus arriving late.

"Yes, that was well handled. Shall we go to the Library, now?" Hermione asked, being the Ravenclaw/Gryffindor.

"Good idea," agreed Snow and Padma. Frisk didn't have a problem with it, so they went to the library to start Homework; being mostly Ravenclaws.

When they got there, they met a dark brown-haired girl: this was Fay Dunbar. "Hermione! Frisk! Finally found you!" she said.

"Hi, Fay. Fay, this is my sister, Snow, and her friend, Padma," Frisk said.

"And Snow and Padma, this is Frisk and I's friend, Fay," Hermione quickly added, seeing Frisk forgot to.

"Nice to meet you, Fay," Padma said politely.

"Yes, nice to meet you," Snow said, distractedly.

"And you, are you doing homework?" Fay asked, cringing at the thought of it.

"No: I just remembered I've got to go to a class on the wizarding world! You too, Frisk! See you three!" Hermione said, running off, dragging Frisk behind her.

"Bye," Snow, Padma and Fay said, shell-shocked.

"Should we continue, anyway?" Fay asked, still shocked.

"Okay," Snow said begrudgingly. Though, she was still shocked at how fast Hermione took off, so she sounded emotionless.

"Okay, let's do that," Padma agreed, and they continued into the Library.

Snow and Padma got quite a lot of homework done, but Fay didn't: a roommate of hers walked passed and mentioned Quidditch which somehow ended up with the two of them debating about Quidditch. It was very quiet, but still a debate.

As they walked down to dinner, Padma asked Fay, "Are you going to sit over at our table?"  
"Yeah, I think I will," Fay agreed, much to Snow's dismay; though she was getting better about the new people thing.

"I am happy with what I got done," Snow said, taking her mind off it.

"As am I," Padma said.

"I'm not! I didn't get anything done!" Fay groaned.

"You got a few words down for you DADA essay," Snow stated.

"True," Fay agreed. Then she asked, "I'm confused: are the classes with Professor Dumbledore only for this week? Or are they going to be every week?"  
"No idea: our Prefect said that we would get a new timetable every week," Padma said.

"Oh; so maybe," Fay speculated.

"Yes, maybe," Snow agreed.

Much to their dismay, the Slytherins nor the Hufflepuffs joined them for dinner: but Frisk and Hermione did, at least. Hermione was ear-bashing the Ravenclaws about how great Professor Dumbledore was, and how much they learned in the class. In the end, Frisk saved them all by saying Hermione would see Snow tomorrow; which caused Hermione to stop.

When dinner was over, they still had three hours to kill before Astronomy; so at Hermione's prompting, they went to the library again. Asriel, Susan and Neville joined them.

Snow could tell from Neville's expression he wasn't too keen on doing homework, but he did it and didn't complain because everyone else seemed happy enough to do it. Susan must have seen it too, because she said, "Your Grandmother will be happy if you do your homework."  
"True," Neville shyly agreed.

Asriel didn't seem to think either way about doing homework, and Susan was happy enough to do it. Hermione was the most excited to do it: but as Padma and Snow had silently agreed, she was a true Ravenclaw dressed up as a lion.

When the three hours were nearly up, they said goodbye to Frisk Hermione and Fay; and, Snow, Padma, Susan, Asriel and Neville went up to Astronomy: talking about what little they knew about Astronomy. Padma and Susan knew the most.

Astronomy, despite being late at night was great! Professor Sinistra, (a middle-aged woman) was trying her best to make it interesting and keep them all awake. And, she mostly succeeded, too. The main problem was not being able to see her because of her dark clothes and skin.

At ten past one when the class was finished, they all left talking excitedly about what they learnt. Shortly after leaving the Astronomy tower, Snow and Padma had to say goodbye to Asriel, Neville and Susan. It was a sad goodbye, but they had to: it as late and they were all very tired. Then they continued to the respective common rooms.

Snow and Padma returned at the same time as the rest of the girls in their room. They didn't really say much though: everyone was tired and they wanted to get to bed as soon as possible. Snow needed to write a letter back home and read the one that had arrived that evening, but she figured it could wait until tomorrow.

* * *

 **BTW: I think I'll create a poll to decide on Frisk's and any other important undecided pairings. keep an eye out for that! And I have no idea when the next update will be as I need to write a new chapter before editing what I've written and I'd like to find a new Beta before that :)**

 **Two more things:  
I am wanting to write a starwars/Harry Potter Xover. I am open to ideas on storyline, just to warn you though I'll write it with Fem!Harry, though. That is the only thing i'm set on, and noting too creepy either. But if you suggest something and I don;t write it, please don't get upset! It was a great idea just I liked another better.**

 **Lastly:**

 **Look out for a new Harry Potter story: Everything is Turning to White. Fem!harry X Tom Riddle pairing, and includes timetravel. If you read my story with no end, Frozen inside chapter, you'll reckoise the first chapter of this story, because it is the same (hence why I deleted it fro the one-shot series.)**

 **Bye!**


	4. Questions asked and answered

**Chapter 4: questions asked and answered**

 **Yeah, I know I haven't updated in a while. I am getting out of the writing a bit, and my life is very busy. I haven't given it up, but I don't write much of this story very often. I haven't had much instive, either: not many reviews. here's your chapter.**

* * *

The next few days of school were very busy. But they were learning heaps, at least: with the amount of homework and how hard some of the teachers were working them, they would have to be stupid not to be learning anything. Snow and Padma were both excited about everything they'd learnt. Harry seemed to be excited about it, too. Snow wasn't sure about Luna and Draco, but she would assume they would be a little bit excited. Hearing what Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were like, Snow wouldn't put it past them to be complaining and groaning about it: all in their common rooms where the teachers wouldn't hear.

However, they had been so busy that Snow had forgotten about the letter she received! After doing some homework with Padma and Hermione, and Luna to start with, Snow returned to her dormitory to read the letter. It was from Toriel, Asgore and everyone else.

They were interested to hear all about what had been happening, and they said Frisk and Asriel had sent a letter each, much to Snow's relief. She then wrote a letter back: she apologised for the tidiness of the letter, then she told them about what had been happening.

Then Snow got brave again and asked about what happened with Frisk and Asriel, and details on it. Snow hated being in the dark, and as people did talk, they had asked her about the incident, but she had no idea. She had asked her parents before, they gave her a 'cold shoulder,' she asked her siblings, and they had the same reaction. Papyrus had no idea, Sans changed the subject, and no one else she had asked knew, or so they said.

Snow didn't know if she'd get an answer, as every other time she'd asked, she had gotten a cold shoulder, or not mentioned at all. Snow sighed as she sealed the letter; she hoped she got a response. Then she sent the letter off with Beatrix, after tying it to her leg.

Snow went to find Padma, (after sending the letter off,) but she met Harry instead. "Harry, how are you?" Snow asked with a smile.

"Hi, Snow. Listen, can I ask you a question?" Harry asked, leading Snow to a rather abandoned corridor. It was dusty and filled with cobwebs, suggesting people didn't use it often.

"Yes?" Snow asked curiously.

"What happened between Frisk and Asriel? Everyone talks about it, but no one knows what happened. I tried asking Frisk about it, but she started randomly talking about the weather instead, Asriel much the same," Harry asked. He wanted to know, and Snow was his best bet.

"I am as much in the dark as you, Harry. I've asked heaps of times, but I got the cold shoulder every single time. To be honest, I really resent it," Snow said, admitting.

"I understand," Harry said, turning to Snow.

"I have asked again. I'll tell you if I can an answer," Snow said, as they walked on.

"Thanks. I hope you do," Harry said.

"Umm, Harry,"  
"Yeah?"  
"Are we in the forbidden corridor?" Snow asked, looking around worriedly. It had only just occurred to her how forbidden it looked.

"Yes, I think we are," Harry said, also getting worried. They heard footsteps.  
"Come on, let's get out of here before someone comes," Snow said, grabbing Harry's arm, and dragging him out of the corridor, keeping to the shadows.

"Yeah, good idea," Harry said, looking down the corridor as Snow dragged him out. They managed to get past Filch without being noticed: only due to the lack of Mrs Norris, though.

Once they were safely away, they both breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "That was close," Harry sighed.

"I'll say," Snow agreed.

"Let's go and find the others and forget we were ever here," Harry said.

"Good idea. Where would they be?" Snow asked.

"Library," was the first thing Harry said. However, he then looked at his watch and said, "Oh, it's lunchtime."  
"So Great Hall: unless they want to starve, of course," Snow guessed.

"Yes, true." Harry let out a small chuckle. "We can all sit with you at the Ravenclaw table; I asked Luke this morning, and he said we could sit at other tables unless it was a special feast," Harry said as they walked down to the Great Hall. Then he said, "I like your clothes, by the way, Snow: very pretty."  
"Thank you, Harry: but flirting is a bit unlike you, especially when you wouldn't tell us your home life. But thank you, Harry," Snow said laughing. Being the weekend, they could wear whatever they wanted; and Snow was wearing a flowery top and light blue cardigan and skirt. Harry wore some of his awful oversized clothes from his cousin. Snow decided to send a letter home asking if Harry could stay over with them over Christmas. If Toriel and Asgore said yes, she would take Harry clothes shopping.

"Well, Hogwarts has done me good," Harry admitted. He sighed: Snow really wanted

"You're not the only one," Snow nodded as they entered the Entrance Hall.

"Snow! Harry!" called Padma from the Ravenclaw table, standing up and waving. Padma was wearing various garments of lime green.

"There they are," Snow said pointing.

They went over to Padma. They soon saw Frisk, Fay, Hermione, Luna, Draco, Susan, Neville and Asriel were with her. When they reached the Ravenclaw table, Snow sat next to Padma and Harry sat next to Draco.

"Where did you disappear off to?" Padma asked.

"Harry wanted to ask something," Snow quickly said as Draco went to open his mouth.

"Oh. How was your morning?" Susan asked as Snow and Harry served up their lunch.

"Good. Got some homework done," Snow said.

"We all got some homework done," Asriel added, sounding carefree.

"Which is good. What's for the afternoon?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe spend some time outside? Before it gets too cold," Snow suggested.

"Good idea, Snow; and before we can get infested by Nargles, too: like that poor Professor Quirrell," Luna said.

"What are Nargles?" Harry asked, interested.

"Oh, their little bug-like, green and brown things that affect the brain; and they target people who spend too much time in the shade, or are not open thinkers. They make people get confused and act odd," Luna said with her eyes sparkling. Luna was wearing a yellow sundress, oddly enough.

"Much like Professor Quirrell," Snow said dryly.

"Yes, much like him," Luna agreed.

After lunch, the lot of them went out to spent time outside, like discussed. Frisk seemed a bit down, but she always seemed that way. Snow made a note to corner Frisk and ask what was the matter, as she seemed more down than normal this afternoon.

It was quite busy outside in the castle grounds, as everyone knew it being autumn, the warm, sunny days would soon be replaced by cold, snowy ones: so, they wanted to enjoy the sun while they still could.

After pottering around for a while, they decided to sit down next to the Black Lake, and then they talked. Luna had a loaf of old bread, which she was throwing into the water, and feeding fish, then ducks when they found out about the bread.

"So, what is everyone's favourite class?" Harry asked.

"Can we have two?" Susan asked hopefully.  
"Of course, Susan! What are yours?" Harry asked Susan.

"Astronomy and Defence. I have always enjoyed reading Defence books, and I think it would be a great class with someone a bit more competent teaching it: aunty always said it was one of her favourites. Then stargazing has always been a hobby of mine and the possibilities of space are endless," Susan said.

"I can see your point. Hey! If we could find some older year students, we could set up a Defence club! What does everyone say?" Harry asked.

"Good idea! We can all ask around in our houses, and that would get the word out!" Draco said excitedly.

"Yes! But who's going to approach the teachers for permission?" Susan asked, wondering.

"Leave that to me! I know just the teacher to approach!" Draco said boldly.

"Who? Professor Snape?" Luna asked, sounding amused.

"I can't imagine Professor Snape giving the Queen permission to set up a club," Fay said.

"Yes, he's normally like that! But I happen to know Professor Snape rather well," Draco said, boasting.

"Okay, thank you, Draco. Can you tell us your favourite class, and stop boasting?" Snow said, groaning into her hand.

"Humph, Snowdonna," Draco said. Then he ducked as Snow threw her shoe at him.

"Just get on with it!" Snow grumbled as she got up to get her shoe.

"Oh, alright. Umm, Potions and Flying," Draco said, glaring at Snow.

"At least they didn't end up arguing," Asriel muttered to Neville.

"That happens a lot, does it?" Neville whispered back.

"Yes; they share a love-hate relationship," Asriel said.

"What about you, Asriel? What are your favourite classes?" Draco asked, interrupting Asriel and Neville's conversation.

"Yes, okay. Potions and Herbology: I like gardening and cooking, and they're both similar to cooking and gardening," Asriel said, nodding. Then he nudged Neville and asked, "What about you, Nev?"  
"Oh! Um!" Neville said, looking like he had been caught off guard. "Ahh, Herbology and Astronomy? They're the best subjects for me because I can't do any magic really," Neville said, looking down.

"That is not true! I saw you get your feather off the table at the last Charms class, Neville!" Susan said, putting her hands on her hips. Then she added, "Tell that awful grandmother of yours that you need your own wand, too: talk to Professor Flitwick or Professor Sprout about it."

"My, Neville; you've been sprung," Harry said, amused.

"Yes. Alright, I will try," Neville nodded slowly.

"Anyway! My favourites are Potions and Charms. I was really looking forward to transfiguration, but now I know I'm not that good at it it's gone down my list," Snow said, sighing sadly.

"Oh? I'm sorry, Snow," Frisk said, looking like she felt awful.

"it's not your fault: why are you apologising? And what are your favourites?" Snow asked Frisk, feeling embarrassed about being over dramatic and people actually falling for it.

"Oh! Charms and Herbology. I'm looking forward to going home and helping dad plant magical plants!" Frisk said, getting quite excited.

"I really like Charms and Transfiguration," Hermione said, thinking about how much Transfiguration made sense and how fun Charms was.

"My favourites are Astronomy and Potions. I never knew how much fun looking at stars was until I came here," Padma said smiling softly.

"We all learn something new," Snow stated.

"That is kind of the point; it is school," Draco pointed out.

"Oh, shut up, Draco!" Snow said angrily.

"Fay, what are your favourites?" Hermione asked quickly.

"Oh! Umm, Flying and Defence. I think what Susan said about Defence is very true," Fay said, speaking very quickly.

"My favourites are Charms and Herbology," Luna said, sounding as if she had just tunned back into the conversation after tuning out.  
"I never would have guessed Herbology," Hermione commented.

"People are not books, Hermione: they don't usually do what you think they will," Luna said dreamily.

"True, I suppose," Hermione agreed.

"Will someone skim stones with me? I haven't done it since my mum died," Luna asked hopefully.

When everyone else had shaken their heads and said no, Snow said, "I'll come."  
"Okay, Snow! This way!" Luna said, skipping along. She and Snow walked to where there were some stones.

Snow hadn't skimmed stones before, so Luna had to show her how to do it: but when she knew how, Snow was very good at it. Not as good as Luna, but very good for a first timer.  
"Well done, Snow; your very good for someone who never has skimmed stones," Luna said when they were walking back to the others.

"Yeah, I surprised myself," Snow said, sounding slightly shocked.

"How was the stone skimming?" Draco asked, sounding disgusted when he said 'stone skimming.'

"It went very well, but weren't you watching?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, I could have sworn I saw you watching!" Snow said, agreeing with Luna.

"I don't watch muggle sports!" Draco said indignantly.

"Yes, you do! You told us you really like cricket!" Snow shot back.

"I did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"I didn't, did I, Asriel?" Draco asked, hoping for back up.

"Umm, yes you did, Draco," Asriel said, being honest. Some loyal friend.

"Ugh!" Draco groaned.

"How about we go to dinner?" Frisk suggested before Snow and Draco could argue anymore.

"Good idea!" Harry said, seeing what Frisk was doing.

Everyone got up, and then they walked to the Great Hall for dinner. When they arrived, there was a bit of confusion over where they would sit; in the end, Hermione took charge and said the Gryffindor table. Draco looked unimpressed about the idea of it, but since he didn't decide anything, he kept his mouth shut.

The Gryffindors looked a bit unhappy about Slytherins sitting at their table, or more particularly, Draco sitting with them. But after Percy Weasley glared at them all, none of the Gryffindors said anything.

Snow didn't hear back from Toriel about what happened with Asriel and Frisk until exactly a week later. It had been so long, Snow had given up on getting a reply about what happened: thinking it was the same all the other times. The reply was with if Harry could join them over Christmas or not hadn't come, either, which was a little strange, in her opinion.

Snow did not end up cornering Frisk, as she seemed to cheer up a lot, and after talking with Asriel they decided Frisk was just feeling under the weather.

When she finally did get a letter, the letter Snow received was quite long, so she had to wait until she had quite a bit of time before reading it. After glancing to make sure no one was looking over her shoulder, Snow eagerly read the letter:

 _"Dear, Snow,_

 _Yes, Harry can stay for the Christmas holidays. IF! he wants to. Don't say he wants to come without asking first, though! He sounds like a really nice boy, anyway. He sounds like a good friend to you._

 _I suppose it is time you knew about what happened with Frisk and Asriel. What happened was not very nice and really dark, which is why we don't talk about it. You know the very minimal of what happened that day, but what happened with Frisk and Asriel was, Asriel was turning back to Flowey but Frisk didn't want that to happen. She tried everything she could to stop it happening, but nothing worked. However, being so determined to get it right, she managed to go back in time: never happened before without some kind of spell or device, apparently._

 _This meant Frisk could do it again, and she was ready to do it. She was determined to get it right, that was for sure. So right when it came to the moment Asriel was turning back again, she split a bit of her soul off to save him. We are not sure what exactly happened, but we know she gave a piece of her soul to him, which was enough to stop him from becoming Flowey again._

 _Professor Dumbledore is helping us work out what exactly happened. At the moment, he reckons it's something to do with Horcruxes. He thinks if we can find enough books and stuff on it, we can summon Asriel's soul from the afterlife, and he will have a complete soul again! Then we can return Frisk's to her other part._

 _If you or your friends find any books on bringing back the dead, can you remember the title and please let Asgore and I know, Snow? It would be really helpful. You don't have to go looking, but if you come across anything, please let me know. Just don't try anything, because it's illegal, especially for minors, and we don't want you to ruin your lives._

 _So, how are things going between your friends at the moment? They all sound like such wonderful people. And I'm glad to hear you are calling Draco a friend now, rather than your mortal enemy. I know he and Blaise used to annoy you, but you have to live and forgive!_

 _Anyway, it's only a few more weeks until the Christmas break! You'll have to tell us all about everyone and everything you've learnt while you were away._

 _Love, Toriel and Asgore.'_

"Yes, finally," Snow whispered when she finished reading the letter. She then charged out of her dormitory to go and find Harry, since he asked.

Snow checked the library first; that was a good choice: he was there, along with a few other Slytherins in his year. Snow recognised one to be Blaise. Snow, not wanting to be caught up in their conversation, walked quite close before calling out to Harry.

"Harry!" Snow called.

Harry turned around to see Snow. "Ah, Snow! Come and meet everyone," Harry said, gesturing for her to come over.

"Okay," Snow sighed. She didn't really want to!  
"So, you know Blaise; this is Theodore Knott, this is Tracy Davis, and this is Daphne Greengrass: you guys, this is Snow Dreamurr," Harry said.

"Hi," was all Snow said to them.

"Hi, Snow! Nice to meet you!" Tracy said. She had a lot of energy!  
"Hello, it's nice to meet you, Snow," Daphne said, nodding politely.

"Hello," Theodore said shyly.

"Hi! Haven't seen you in ages!" said Blaise with a huge grin.

"Can I burrow Harry?" Snow asked.

"Sure, just don't keep him," Blaise said.

"Sorry, and thanks. Come on, Harry," Snow said.

"Okay. See you guys shortly," Harry said, following Snow out of the library.

"Becoming the social butterfly eh, Harry?" Snow commented as they left.

"Uh, yes. What's this about?" Harry asked.

"I got a reply. What happened, is in this letter. And would you like to spend Christmas with us?" Snow asked, handing Harry the letter.

"Sure! I'd love to!" Harry said, taking the letter. It sounded better than staying here, considering all his friends were leaving!  
After reading it, he said, "I see; thanks, Snow. It's very mysterious, isn't it?"  
"Yes, it is. I would be interested in reading up on raising the dead, how about you? I know she said to not go looking and not to do it, but it sounds cool," Snow asked.

"Yeah, sounds good," Harry nodded. Then he added, "We are well-behaved students, a little mischief can't hurt."

"Ask Draco and Luna, too. I'll ask Padma, but I don't think anyone else would be interested," Snow said.  
"Yes, I have to agree with that," Harry nodded.

"Okay. See you at lunch?" Snow asked.

"Uh huh," Harry said. Then he went back into the library and Snow skipped back to the Ravenclaw tower.

When she got back to the common room, she went upstairs and into the dormitory to write back to Toriel. She thanked her, she said Harry was coming for the holidays, then she said how everyone was going. When Snow had written that and read over it, she sent Beatrix off with the letter. Right at that moment, Padma came in.

"Are you coming to lunch?" Padma asked.

"Yeah, coming," Snow said, getting up from the chair she had been seated at. In each dormitory, there was a chair and writing desk.

"What were you doing?" Padma asked as they began to walk down to the Great Hall.

"Sending a letter to Toriel. Say, would you be interested in reading up on how to raise the dead with Harry and I?" Snow asked.

"Maybe: I'll think about it," Padma said.

"Okay! Don't take too long though!" Snow replied with a mischievous grin. Then she handed Padma the letter with what happened to Frisk and Asriel on it and said, "Read!"  
"Okay," Padma agreed, looking at Snow confusedly.

After reading it and handing it back to Snow, Padma said, "Poor devils, but I am glad I know, now."  
"So am I," Snow nodded, noting that Padma looked very shocked.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, mostly due to the fact Padma did not look ready for talking. When they got to the Great Hall, they all sat at the Hufflepuff table.

* * *

 **I tried to develop Harry and Snow's relationship a bit, for the future pairing. Do you want me to have them ressurect Chara? or someone else would be good, add a bit of spice to it, and have them trying to work out how they are going to explain it.** **hahhaha!**

 **I will try and update everything's turning to white, because I really love writing that story. What do you think of the chapter? Apart from the one on one time with Harry and Snow, I focused on the entire groups friendship with each other. And more importantly, does this chapter answer any questions you guys had?**

 **Right, I can't think of anything else, so I will say goodnight.**


End file.
